Hetaoni (Playable)
HetaOni is a horror/drama game which was first made by Tomoyoshi with RPG Maker XP (This version was just shown as videos) and then programmed with RPG Maker VX by Pianodream and NeoKyno to make it even playable. The game is about the Axis Powers and the Allies being trapped in a mansion, but legends say that this mansion was haunted. The game HetaOni is based on the popular Horror RPG game Ao Oni by noprops. Both games are about some friends who are trapped in a mansion and hunted by a monster, but HetaOni is more concentrated on the plot while Ao Oni has almost no plot and is just pure horror. Game Plot/Game Summary Spoiler-Free version: Italy decided to visit a legendary haunted mansion with his friends Germany, Japan and Prussia. After their arrival, they can hear a strange noise and Japan goes having a look. After he comes back, his friends just disappeared and he can't open the front door. He's all alone, imprisoned in the dark mansion. Will he be able to escape? Will he find his friends again? And what are the plans of the Allied forces? Spoiler version: Italy heard some people talking about a haunted mansion when he was running away from Germany's training and decided to tell America about it and that he wants to visit that mansion because he want to become friends with all the others. So everybody agrees and they go to the haunted house and also meet the monster that lurks in there. It kills everybody but Italy who can flee from the mansion. But because he doesn't want to live on without his friends, he makes a pact with the monster so he can travel to the point when America suggested to visit the mansion by using the journal he found in the house. Now he travels back in time every time when one of his friends dies in the mansion. But the time loop in which the plot is shown is different from the other ones. First Italy imprisones all his friends because he want to protect them, but Romano and Spain, who were looking for Italy because Romano had a bad feeling about him, freed everybody and find Italy half dead in a room where he has been fighting against a monster. When he wakes up, he lost all his memory, but slightly gets it back. After a while he tells everybody his story why he is here and what happened. Even the whole world congregates before the mansion and fight the monsters in front of it until the Axis and Allied Forces can escape. After some happenings, England ends up losing his sight by using too much magic to kill a monster and save America, Romano and Spain are trapped in the second time loop because they wanted to test some weapons and now can't go back because England lost his magical powers with his sight and Italy's heart stopped when he wanted to look for America's glasses, the light switched off itself and he felt the presence of a monster in the same room. The game ends in the sanctuary room Germany built for everybody, Italy is lying on a bed and Japan notices anything, shouting "Italy! Italy!" Characters BEWARE SPOILERS Main Characters Italy Veneziano / Feliciano Vargas The main character of the whole story, part of the Axis Powers and personification of the Northern half of Italy. He was the only one who survived the first time loop and made a pact with the monster to travel back in time. His main goal is to bring everyone out of the mansion alive. He has a special bond between him and his older brother Romano. He is a very good healer. In the second time loop, he dies because he fought against a monster and in the current time loop, he dies because he is on cardiac arrest. Germany / Ludwig Personification of the state Germany and part of the Axis Powers. He is Italy Veneziano's best friend and a strong young man who is good at fighting. When he realized the death of Italy in the second time loop, he couldn't cope with it and pretended that nothing happened. He seems to get along better with Italy's death in the current time loop, but he is still very concerned about it. He is the younger brother of Prussia. In the first time loop, he died with Prussia together in the basement. Prussia / Gilbert Beilschmidt A former nation and Germany's older brother. He is very close with Italy, too, and wants to protect his younger brother. He seems to have problems with his heart since he once locks himself in the bathroom and panicks because his heart starts to beat so fast. He also seems to be familiar with medicine because he examines Italy's corpse. In the first time loop, he died with Germany together in the basement. Japan / Honda Kiku Personification of Japan, part of the Axis powers and together with Britain the only island country who is trapped in the mansion. He is a very good fighter and wiped out a monster which almost killed Russia, Canada, China and England with one hit. Japan is also the character you play the most with. In the first time loop, he dies alone in the piano room and asks Italy why he didn't keep some white flags to make some bandages for Japan. America / Alfred F. Jones Personification of the United States of America and part of the Allied Forces. He was the one who told everybody about the mansion and persuaded everybody to come with him. England build a magical safety shield to protect him and because of this he wants to be England's hero, now. He holds up his hand and asks England how many fingers he is holding up for two times. England isn't able to answer this question at the second time. America also gets kidnapped together with France and Prussia once and is found in the basement. After they were found, Italy locked in everybody in America's, Prussia's and France's prison. In the first time loop, you can't see him dying, but he wants to stay at England's and Canada's corpses for eternity. So that means that he will die one day next to their bodies or commits suicide. England / Arthur Kirkland Personification of the United Kingdom or England and part of the Allied Forces. He has the ability to do magic and turned back time in the second time loop when Italy was dead. He also opened up a portal which makes it possible to travel to the second time loop.Spain and Romano go through it and end up being trapped in the second time loop because when England lost his sight, he lost his magic powers, too and the portal closed. In the first time loop, you can't see him dying, but you can see his corpse lying on a bed next to Canada. America wants to stay with them for all eternity. Canada / Matthew Williams Personification of Canada and part of the Allied Forces. He is actually a country which is noticed by nobody, but in the game he makes it to get some attention by solving riddles and supporting others. He fights together with his polar bear Kumajirou. In the first time loop, you can't see him dying, but you can see his corpse lying on a bed next to England. America wants to stay with them for all eternity. France / Francis Bonnefoy Personification of France and part of the Allied Forces. Although he is England's biggest enemy, he admitted that he sees him as a friend once. He was kidnapped together with Prussia when he had to investigate the second floor and wanted to open the door of the room in which the Axis was sleeping. Prussia opened the door and thought France was a monster so he almost hurt him. Both were attacked by a monster and then America was kidnapped by the same monster. He also tries to comfort Italy after all he had to go through. In the first time loop, he dies next to Russia and China after they commanded Prussia to take care of Italy and do go out of the room. Russia / Ivan Braginski Personification of Russia and part of the Allied Forces. He seems to be quite suspicious because he may know more than he shows. Furthermore, he often makes some phone calls and doesn't want to be cought. Russia has also some stress with his sisters because Belarus wants to get into the mansion to be with her big brother, but Russia can dissuade her and so she gives him a new scarf. In the first time loop, he lies next to China and France after they commanded Prussia to take care of Italy and do go out of the room. You don't know if he dies because you just see him saying that he is all alone again in the end. China / Wang Yao Personification of China and part of the Allied Forces. He isn't a main part of the plot. In the end he wants to examine the annexe together with Russia. In the first time loop, he dies next to Russia and France after they commanded Prussia to take care of Italy and do go out of the room. Spain / Antonio Fernandez Carriedo Personification of the nation Spain. He came together with Romano because Romano had a bad feeling about his younger brother. He frees all the nations which were locked in the basement and goes with them to the half dead Italy. In the end, he is trapped in the second time loop together with Romano because England's portal closed. Italy Romano / Lovino Vargas Personification of the Southern half of Italy. He has a special bond between his younger brother so he can feel the same emotions and pain as his brother. When Italy's heart stopped, he fainted, but got up again. He is, like Spain, trapped in the second time loop. By the way, he borrowed his weapon from Germany. Bug Reports/ Errors Required Trivia/ Extra Facts * One of the developers from the playable version - Pianodream - warned everybody not to contact her about HetaOni because she has left the Hetalia fandom. * NeoKyno is still open to answer questions about Hetaoni, but he will only be online in his deviantArt account every three months. * The original author of HetaOni - Tomoyoshi - hasn't posted any updates since March 2010. The original story ends at the same part as Pianodream and NeoKyno's version. It is suspected that Tomoyoshi has discontinued working on Hetaoni, as she has been focusing on other projects since then. * There are severel users who started making an own ending like Rin1997Katy or Tigergirl7707 Gallery Sources Category:RPG Maker VX Category:Horror Games Category:Dark Games Category:Complete Game